Darkness Appears Before Dawn
by TsumetaiEyes
Summary: [Alt. timeline, A&M completed oneshot] Misao is the last of the Makimachi. How will she cope being alone?


Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and their characters. I'm only using them for

entertainment purposes ONLY!!

Author's Notes: Please read and review. Thanks!!

Darkness Appears Before Dawn:

At the end of the Tokugawa Turmoil.

Not long after the sun has set, a little girl went into the forest. _'I know I don't belong here at this time of day, but I feel that there is something pulling me to this area.'_ She thought as she came across a fight between two samurais from a distance in front of her.

The girl watched the fight from a distance, so she wouldn't get caught. The battle ended when one samurai was stabbed by another. One of the samurais were defeated, and fell to the ground while the other disappeared into the other side of the forest. She decided to walk closer and got a view the injured samurai. She finally recongnized who it was.

"To-san!!!" cried a little girl who was running towards her fallen father. He had been injured badly and was laying there weakly. Tears filled the girl's eyes, seeing her father's body soaked in his own blood.

"Misao-chan." her father called, opening his eyes to see his daughter crouching over him.

Misao looked up at her father's face.

"Live strongly and be happy, my daughter." His father commented, holding out a note. He had pulled out from his pocket. "I die fulfilling my duties as apart of the Oniwabanshuu," He said happily. "I have no regrets."

"Nani??" Misao asked, "What's the Oniwabanshuu?"

The man smiled weakly, "...a group of ninjas I belong to," he confessed. Moments later, his head dropped and his eyes closed. His soul had escaped from his body and entered the afterlife.

"TO-SAN!!!" Misao cried over and over, refusing to believe that her father had died. His body felt cold and distant. She stared at her father's pale, lifeless face once more and took the paper from his hands. She placed it in her pocket as she had sensed a stranger's ki heading her way. _'I must get out of here,'_ Misao thought quickly pulling away from her father's body, still, she was hesitant to leave.

Misao stood up but was a bit too late.

A dark figure was displayed over the moonlight. He was just steps away from Misao. He drew his sword from its sheath and was ready to kill her at anytime.

Misao saw the light from the blade. Bending down, she grabbed a handful of kunais from her father's pocket and threw it at him. Only one kunai had entered his body as the rest gave him slight cuts.

Misao let out a scream as the man stabbed his sword into her stomach.

"Haven't you taken enough away from me?" Misao mumbled with tears sheding. Not long after, she had lost her consciousness and fell over, on top of her father's body.

Another man, wearing an Oniwabanshuu uniform jumped out of the forest after hearing a scream and charged at the stranger with two swords. The stranger fell as six slashes were thrown at him. It seems he wasn't quick enough to have dodged the attacks.

As soon as he knew the enemy was dead, he quickly approached Misao. She was breathing heavily while a lot of blood escaped from her wound.

Misao cracked her eyes opened when she felt someone moving her. "A savior?" she mumbled, as the stranger picked her up.

'Iie,' The man thought to himself, walking out of forest and headed back to the Oniwabanshuu headquarters.

Misao finally got a glimpse of the man who had just saved her. However, she wasn't able to see his face. "Arigatou" she softly said softly to him.

At the Oniwabanshuu headquarters, Misao's wounds were quickly treated and was resting peacefully in one of the guestrooms.

A few hours had passed and Misao's so called _savior_ remained in the room to look over Misao.

Okina knocked on the door before opening it.

"Aoshi-sama, how's Misao-chan?" Okina asked immediately.

Aoshi stepped aside to allow Okina get a better view of Misao. "She'll be fine." he commented.

"She has never met you, has she?" Okina wondered, pulling Aoshi out of the room and closed the door; not wanting to disturb Misao's rest.

"Iie." Aoshi responded. "For the last 10 years of her life, I have only seen her a couple of times. I have, however, heard about her from our fallen Okashira, Makimachi-sama." Aoshi stated looking back in the room with his icy eyes.

"I see," Okina began, "Do you mind telling me what happened out there?" He questioned curiously, wanting to know about the situation.

"Apparently the person who killed her father wanted to kill her too." Aoshi replied coldly.

"So Makimachi-san is dead..." Okina rephrased. "Her grandfather had died, and now it's her father. Misao has never met her mother, since she had died in child labor. Misao is the only Makimachi left now." Okina stated sadly. "She must be lonely." Okina thought aloud.

Aoshi nodded. "I promised Makimachi-sama that I'd protect her and that's what I'll do." Aoshi assured him. "...Even if we don't know each other yet," he added.

"I'm sure you two will get along fine." Okina nodded, "But just a bit of advice, Aoshi. Don't scare the poor girl..." he smirked and walked away.

Aoshi went back into Misao's room. Seeing that she was still resting, Aoshi decided to get something done before she does wake up. He grabbed his kodachi's that were laying on the other side of the room and jumped out from the windows. He did not want others to know that he was going out. Moving quickly, he headed back into the forest. He finally came to the area where Misao's father was lying. Aoshi removed the blades from the dead body and picked him up. Then he walked to the graveyard that laid the other dead bodies of the Oniwabanshuu. Using his kodachis, Aoshi dug a hole for the body and placed him next to the former Okashira's grave. He found a couple of stones and placed them on top. _'I'll be back'_ he thought. Aoshi turned around and stared into the night sky. He started heading back as it began to rain.

The rain poured heavily throughout the rest of the night, as Aoshi was staring out of the window, sitting by Misao.

The next morning, Misao had woken up. She scanned the dim room. "Where am I?" She whispered.

"Edo Castle, Oniwabanshuu's main headquarters," A tall man replied coldly, walking out from the shadows, showing his form. "Daijobu des ka?"

Misao tried to get up but her stomach pained too much for her to move. She fell back onto the futon, moaning. "Who are you?" Misao asked suspiciously.

"Shinomori Aoshi desu, the present Oniwabanshuu Okashira." he introduced himself. "You are Makimachi Misao, are you not?"

Misao's eyes widened. "H-How do you know me?" she asked watching Aoshi's movements. "Were you the one who saved me?" she asked quickly remembering something about someone wearing the same clothing as her father.

"Aa. I found you in the forest two nights ago." Aoshi began. "This is the first time we've met, Misao-chan." Aoshi looked down at her with his icy blue eyes. "I only heard about you since your father and grandfather told me things." He continued. "I would like to know more about you, if you would allow me to." Aoshi spoke, taking Okina's advice, trying hard to melt some of his ice, not wanting to scare the child.

"Arigato, Aoshi-sama." Misao spoke softly.

Aoshi took a seat next to Misao on her futon. "This will be your room from now on." Aoshi said, allowing her to stay at Edo Castle for the rest of the time remaining.

"Sure," Misao replied.

"You're tired... get some more rest," Aoshi commented.

Misao closed her eyes while Aoshi pulled some covers to keep her warm. Then Misao mumbled, "Aoshi-sama... onegai, stay with me." She said sadly.

"Aa" Aoshi replied walking towards a table to grab a book and began reading.

__

Misao's Dream

Misao found herself standing and talking with her father by a pond. It was like a usual day when her father would spend time with her in the mornings.

Then, moments later, it became dark and cold. "Sayonara, Misao-chan," her father spoke walking away from her, heading towards the back here." Misao cried standing alone in the darkness. Misao chased after him, but it seems like she couldn't get anywhere. "To-san!!!" She screamed, extending her arms, wanting to get a hold of him. Her father was being pulled further and further away.

The dream changed. It was now had became a dreadful memory that she had lived through once before. A stranger came up to her. Misao felt defenseless. Then, a sword piercing through her stomach as she fell to the ground. Misao screamed as she felt the pain from her stomach.

End of Dream

"Misao." Aoshi called, wanting her to wake up. "Misao-chan." He called again.

Misao quickly opened her eyes as she heard someone calling her, and breaking her away from her dreams and memories. One of her hands reached to her wounded stomach as the pain wouldn't reside. "You saved me..." She mumbled looking and holding onto Aoshi.

"It's ok..." he cooed. "It was only a dream, go back to sleep."

"Iie..." Misao responded. She could still feel her heart pounding fast, as if there was no end. "It was scary." Misao began tearing. "I was scared. I don't want to see it again." She spoke, bringing her hands to her face and wipe her tears.

"It's ok, Misao-chan. I'll stay here with you." Aoshi offered. "When I feel you are having a bad dream, I will wake you up again."

Misao nodded. "Arigato, Aoshi-sama." She thanked him again, and fell asleep still holding onto him.

A about a week has passed since she had woken up, Misao's wounds were pretty much healed and was able to move around with no problems.

"Misao-chan" Aoshi called from the other side of the hallway, after spotting her going into her room.

Misao ran up to him. "Nani?" She asked.

"I want to show you something." Aoshi said, reaching his larger hand to get hold of Misao's smaller ones.

"What do you want to show me?" Misao questioned curiously.

Aoshi walked out of the headquarters along with Misao pondering behind. Misao followed as Aoshi walked into the graveyard. Soon, they reached the graves of Misao's family.

Misao walked up to her grandfather's grave. Her eyes were once again filled with unshed tears.

"Your father is here," Aoshi stated coldly pointing to the space aside from her grandfather's grave.

"Aoshi-sama, you buried him?" Misao asked.

"Aa," He slowly responded.

"Arigatou" Misao spoke, falling to the ground in front of the grave. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. It was the note her father left for her.

Misao read it softly: _"Misao, my daughter. You are sweet, kind and innocent. You are my only daughter and I don't want you to be involved with anything that will leave you in pain. Please forgive me for what I am about to tell you. Once I leave this world, you will be the last of the Makimachi. Please consider the Oniwabanshuu as apart of your family. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about them earlier, as I didn't want you to get involved and get hurt. My last wish to you, as a father, is for you to live strongly and be happy. That is the only thing I can hope for you. I hope that you can live your life to it's fullest. I love you, always. And I hope I can still be in your heart forever. I am proud of you, my daughter."_

"I forgive you father," Misao mumbled, looking down at his grave. Tears fell down her face as she lost the strength to hold them back.

Aoshi stepped closer to Misao and kneeled down to about her height. He reached to Misao's face and wiped her face. Then he handed her a towel to dry up her tears.

"Arigato, Aoshi-sama..." Misao reached out to get it. "Let's head back now..." Misao suggested. Her eyes were still red from crying.

"Aa..." Aoshi agreed, knowing that it was her decision now.

Just as they left the graveyard, a group of samurai's attacked them from the surrounding area. Aoshi was well aware that they were all after Misao and it was his job to protect her at all cost. Aoshi drew his swords and in a matter of seconds, the samurai's were dead, leaving just one person more. To much of his dismise, he did not want Misao too see this, but he had no other choice. The leader of their group stepped up.

"Shinomori Aoshi..." The guy spoke with happiness and excitement. "I always knew you would be the one to take the position of okashira once Makimachi-sama died. I see you're skills are as sharp and percise as usual. It's too bad these pathetic ones don't realize it." He commented looking at his dead men, yet not feeling sorry for them at all. He just used them as tools, to get what he wants.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. Misao ran closer to Aoshi and grabbed hold of his left leg, hiding behind him.

"Who are you?" Aoshi asked cautiously, holding his kodachi's in front of him, ready to defend himself at anytime.

"I was once a member of the Oniwabanshu..." The stranger began. "Well... that was until Makimachi-sama had kicked me out, of course. I've decided to get my revenge once he was out of the way." The stranger continued. "Watashi wa Ezakiya Hayato desu." He finally introduced himself.

'I remember him...' Aoshi thought to himself, keeping his eye on the opponent. "You were the one who always broke our rules and made yourself drunk all day. I feel that Makimachi's judgments were correct." Aoshi defended his former Okashira.

"Very well then, I guess you and that girl should die too." Hayato spoke laughing. "Just a fair warning, I've gotten a lot stronger since then."

Misao gripped onto Aoshi tighter as she was frightened. "Aoshi-sama," she mumbled softly behind him.

"Misao-chan" Aoshi spoke, looking down at the scared girl. "Stick behind me..." He ordered.

Misao nodded, not taking her eyes off of Hayato.

Misao grabbed a handful of kunais from her pocket.

"Misao... you know how to fight?" Aoshi asked in a bit of shock.

"My father taught me a little about defending myself." Misao spoke softly, though she was still scared.

"Well...Shinomori-san... What do you intend to do?" Hayato began. "Are you willing to give me that girl or will I kill the two of you?"

Misao felt nervous. With one hand, she clenched at her kunais and the other was holding tightly onto Aoshi.

Aoshi looked down at the poor girl. "I guess you will have to go through me, to get to her." Aoshi spoke confidently, making his final decision, without any second thoughts.

Misao was surprised when hearing Aoshi's response. _'Why is he protecting me, when he should be saving himself?'_ She questioned. "Aoshi-sama... you should save yourself." Misao spoke back at him. She wasn't the selfish type, but neither was he.

"Even if I do save myself and your not with me, I won't ever be forgiven." Aoshi replied, not wanting to regret anything. "I will protect you, Misao-chan."

"Fine by me..." Hayato commented as he drew his katana from it's sheath and started to attack Aoshi.

Misao let go of Aoshi and backed up away from the fight.

__

'I'll need to finish this guy off quick.' Aoshi thought pulling himself away from Misao.

Aoshi charged at Hayato and defended himself once he read that his opponent was going to attack from above. Hayato's blade slightly wounded on Aoshi's arm, forcing him to let go of one of his kodachis. Using the other kodachi, Aoshi pushed Hayato away. He took the offensive and began making multiple images of himself; then followed by his kaiten kempo.

Hayato couldn't keep up with Aoshi and lost. Three slashes were made on his chest and he fell almost immediately.

__

'You made a big mistake...my friend,' Aoshi thought, _'...and I guess it costed you your life.'_

'Sugoi!!' Misao thought happily now that the threat was over. She placed her kunais away and ran to Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama" she called to him.

Misao picked up one of Aoshi's kodachis, as it was near her. _'It's heavy' She thought while bringing it to him._

"Misao-chan," Aoshi spoke, "daijobu des ka?" he asked.

"Hai, thanks to you." Misao replied a little more cheerful. "Demo... Aoshi-sama, you're injured." Misao looked down sadly at Aoshi's wounded arm. "Gomen, You got hurt because of me." She apologized, blaming herself.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Aoshi replied. "It doesn't hurt much." He said wiping off a tear that fell down Misao's face.

"I promised your father, and grandfather that I would protect you." Aoshi began, "And I will protect you and keep you from harm."

Misao smiled. "I want to train and someday become as strong as you, Aoshi-sama."

"Aa... someday." Aoshi responded walking back to the Oniwabanshuu headquarters with Misao by his side.

"Aoshi-sama..." Misao began, "Can you teach me kempo?" Misao asked.

"If you want to..." Aoshi replied.

'To-san...' Misao thought looking up into the bright blue sky. 'I promise I will become stronger, and to be able to protect myself. I will consider the Oniwabanshuu as my family and I will be good to them as they are to me. I love you too, father.' Misao continued, letting her heart cry.

"I hope to-san can rest peacefully wherever he is." Misao spoke softly.

"Aa..." Aoshi agreed. "I think so too."

'To-san... I think my happiness will come from Aoshi-sama himself.' Misao blushed at that thought.

END

Author's Notes: YAY!! cheers for self One more one shot completed. . It's it just me or it's quite a long one? (over 8 pages.. shocked) It wasn't suppose to be this way. Oh well.

Completed: 7/27/04


End file.
